


Potter-Shocked

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a way of making Severus find his suggestions acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter-Shocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 13 May 2008 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry; Sun-shocked!Severus_.

"Unacceptable."

"But you enjoyed the shore last ti—"

"I enjoyed collecting specimens, not the sun."

Harry contemplated Severus' scowl and smiled. "It's not sun-shock you're worried about."

"We'll discuss your predilection for public shagging another time. I'm not going."

"You're the one who wanted to have me by the rocks. It's not like it was my idea, but I'm having a great one now."

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded, as Harry moved to embrace him.

One Apparation and several scandalised girl guides later, they were panting into the sand, sated and thoroughly in agreement about their next holiday destination.


End file.
